


Rumour has it - Multifandom One Shot

by Clarisseangel



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisseangel/pseuds/Clarisseangel
Summary: Ah, gossip season. The time when ridiculous lies are made up that causes everyone to go crazy. Whispers heard in every corner, teenagers texting away on their cellphones, judgemental stares shared in school hallways. Some rumours are made up by jealousy, others by a misunderstanding and let us not forget those that are just simply true.But sometimes the truth is a scary thing. Some are happy by the news and others are hurt by it. This is why the truth is mostly kept a secret; to avoid having feelings hurt.But how can we know if a rumour is false or not? Either way, it can destroy a person... Especially if it's true.





	Rumour has it - Multifandom One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago for fun! I hope you enjoy it!

Ah, gossip season. The time when ridiculous lies are made up that causes everyone to go crazy. Whispers heard in every corner, teenagers texting away on their cellphones, judgemental stares shared in school hallways. Some rumours are made up by jealousy, others by a misunderstanding and let us not forget those that are just simply true.

But sometimes the truth is a scary thing. Some are happy by the news and others are hurt by it. This is why the truth is mostly kept a secret; to avoid having feelings hurt. 

But how can we know if a rumour is false or not? Either way, it can destroy a person... Especially if it's true.

This is why Eleanor Calder, head cheerleader of Eastwood High, hates gossip season. Being the most popular girl at her school, false stories about her were always flying around. So as she entered her school on a Monday morning, she expected to start the week on a happy note but what she actually received was the total opposite.

"Why didn't you tell me that Louis' using you as a beard?" She heard Danielle ask behind her. Her friend's words shocked her, not expecting the random question first thing in the morning.

"What?" Eleanor frowned, turning towards her curly-haired friend.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, El. I'm your best friend and you should know that you could tell me anything." Danielle assured her, crossing her arms.

"Woah woah woah, hold up. I am not Louis' beard." Eleanor laughed. "My boyfriend is, in fact, straight. Who in their right mind would make up such a story?" She snorted.

"Wait, so it's not true?" Dani asked.

"Of course not!" She rolled her eyes. "Where did you even hear that from?"

Danielle shrugged and played with her hair. "Don't know who started it but everyone is saying how Louis' gay and in love with Harry. They're saying that the only reason he's with you is to use you as his beard." She explained.

Eleanor snorted. "That's ridiculous! Louis loves me and Harry's just his friend! Also, Harry's taken anyway. This is the oddest rumour that's ever been made up about me."

As Eleanor walked over to class with her best friend, thinking about how ridiculous this new story was, her 'boyfriend' was sitting in a bathroom stall with tears streaming down his face. He was in total distress. He's had rumours about himself fly around before but this time is different. This time, unlike what Eleanor thinks, the rumours are true. How everyone found out about his secret, he didn't know. He's tried so hard to keep it hidden that he even went to get himself a beard. He feels really guilty about it now for taking advantage of Eleanor for his own benefit and she was clueless.

When Louis heard the bell finally ring, he gasped and stood up, trying to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths. He really didn't want to go out there but he was failing math class and couldn't afford to skip again. He sighed and wiped his face, checking his appearance one more time before he left to face his fears.

Louis cursed in his mind as he walked down the hall and could barely breathe when he felt everyone inside different classes look at him. He tried his best to ignore them and spotted Harry's locker, relieved that he wasn't in the halls.When he finally made it to his classroom, he hoped to enter the room discretely but was called out by the teacher.

"Louis." Mrs. Flack gave him a look, causing all his classmates to look his way. His heart dropped. "Don't be late for class next time. This is your last warning." 

Oh, how Louis hated her. He hated her so much. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes and nodded to mask his frustration and rushed to his seat beside his best friend while avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Louis, you alright?" He heard Zayn's warm voice ask.

Of course he wasn't. "Everyone knows now." He clenched his fist and bit his lip hard. Louis felt stuck because he didn't know what to do. 

"Everything's gonna be alright." The raven haired boy tried to comfort his best friend and gave him a sympathetic smile even though he was looking down at the ground.

Zayn felt for the boy because he's been really struggling with accepting himself. Louis was trying to deal with his sexuality and always worried about what others would think. Zayn wanted to help his friend out but he knew that this could only get better if Louis tried to deal with it on his own. He was hoping that his friend would cope with it just fine but was surprised when he started 'dating' Eleanor. He didn't approve of it at all but he couldn't really judge because he was practically doing the same.

Perrie Edwards, his beautiful girlfriend came to mind. Zayn sighed and looked down at his hands. He loved her, he truly loved her. Yes, loved as in he used to love her; but that's all there is to it now. Those first few months were amazing because they got along so well. But he found himself craving for someone else...

He glanced at Liam across the room. The boy was just doodling along in his notebook adorably. Zayn sighed, feeling hopeless about the situation he's in. How in the world would he pursue Liam Payne without hurting Perrie?

The raven haired boy was soon snapped out of it once he saw Liam smiling at his ex, Jade Thirlwall. His stomach dropped. Oh yeah, that's right. He's heard stories that the boy was thinking of getting back with his ex. Why wouldn't he? She's beautiful and amazingly sweet. This just made Zayn feel even more helpless.

He rolled his eyes and averted them to the teacher in hopes of distract himself.

In another classroom, Demi Lovato, Eastwood High's honour student, was feeling a little down in the dumps. Lately, she's just reconnected with her childhood best friend, Selena, after being in a small conflict for so long. It all started because she didn't approve of her current boyfriend. And okay, maybe Demi was a little judgemental because Justin was the captain of the hockey team... She should've known that he was actually a sweet guy. But what upset Demi was that Selena had found a replacement. And woop dee doo, it just had to be someone she truly hated. She looked up in annoyance, glancing at Taylor who was looking as perfect as ever in her school uniform. Taylor must have felt eyes on her because once she looked up, she was staring directly at Demi. They both glared at each other and looked away with an eye roll. Yeah, their feelings were very mutual.

Demi isn't sure why she hates the country girl so much but she remembers envying the way she made Joe feel before she dated him. Taylor's all he could talk about even though she was his girlfriend at the time. And Demi guesses that Taylor only hated her back because she knew how close she was to Selena.

"Hey, girls!" Their mutual friend greeted, a big smile on her face as she took the seat between them. It's a good thing because they were both ready to pounce at each other. "I see that Mrs. Perry is late as always."

"Yep. How's Justin, Sel?" Taylor had a smile so fake, Barbie would be jealous. 

Demi's jaw clenched when Taylor smirked at her. She's only rubbing it in her face. She gave Taylor a glare and flipped her off under her sweater where Selena couldn't see. Taylor chuckled silently, only pissing the brunette off even more.

"He's great. Girls, I feel like he's the one." Selena swooned. 

Demi rose an eyebrow. "Really? That's... Great." She forced out once Taylor gave her a look. She felt a little hesitant about this. Well, they're still so young and she already thinks that he's the one? Seems too soon.

"That's so cute. I love you two together." Taylor gushed with a voice sounding full of sugar. "It would be a shame if someone took him away." She remarked and looked up at Demi with a glint in her eyes.

"What the f*ck... Why would she say that?" Demi thought. She grew uneasy when she thought of the certain tone Taylor used and the suspicious look in her eyes.

"Sorry, class." Mrs. Perry yelped as she almost tripped over her four inch heels. "Right, let's begin."

\- - - - - - - - - -

And finally, it was lunchtime and Louis couldn't wait for the day to be over. He walked into the cafeteria all alone and so anxious to see Harry again. Or even worse... Niall. Niall and Harry have been dating since July last summer and it only made Louis feel awful. He's had feelings for the curly haired boy ever since he could remember, he was just too afraid to tell him. He sighed and searched for his usual table in search of his friends. He's too scared of his friends' reactions and he didn't even know if they knew yet. Zayn was the only one that clearly knew and there was a big chance that the rest have found out because the stories have spread abundantly. 

He spotted Eleanor across the cafeteria and hurried towards his usual table. He'd rather face his friends than her at the moment. 

Louis took a seat beside Zayn who had Perrie sitting in his lap and instantly noticed the tension on the table. First, Liam looked sad and stared at the boy beside him. He knew that Liam was crushing on his best friend and he somehow had a feeling that Zayn returned the feelings. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Louis so he assumed that his brown eyed friend was clueless. But it seems that someone else in the table knew. Once he looked over at Niall, he felt chills running down his spine at the glare the blue eyes were giving him.

Okay, he definitely knew.

"So, what's new, Lou?" Niall asked with a challenging tone.

Harry finally noticed Louis and gave him a sweet smile. The boy tried to hold back his own smile but couldn't help but grin at him. Suddenly, all his worries from this morning didn't feel so bad after all.

"I... Um..." Louis stuttered.

"Louis, is it true that you don't really have feelings for El?" Perrie suddenly questioned.

"Babe, we talked about this." A sigh from Zayn was heard.

"Why not? What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. Do tell, Louis." The ice in the irish boy's voice could scare monsters away.

Louis sighed and looked away from Niall. "It's nothing..."

"Oh, come on. What's this rumour about you being gay and all?" Perrie pushed. Zayn glared at his girlfriend and tapped her thigh.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed in excitement. "That's great news, Lou!" Niall gave his boyfriend a fond look and put a possessive arm around him while adding a threatening look at Louis. Louis gulped in fear. He never once thought he would be threatened by the cheery blond.

"Yeah! Who's the lucky guy?" Perrie questioned.

"That's enough, Pez." Zayn grunted.

"Sorry. I'm just too curious." She bit her lip and walked away to her own table but stopped midway as she spotted Josh Devine. He winked at her which led the blonde to giggle. She gave him a flirtatious look and waved. 

"Ugh, you two are ridiculous." Jesy rolled her eyes when Perrie returned to her best friends. 

"What ever do you mean?" Perrie asked with a humorous tone.

"You and Josh." Jesy laughed. "How long has it been going on for?"

"Two months." The blonde shrugged.

"Zayn's going to be pissed when he finds out." Jade shook her head in amusement.

"Who cares? He barely loves me anymore and he's obviously having an affair with someone else." She sighed, half angry at her boyfriend.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Zayn's been cheating so that's lead to you cheating too?" Leigh-Anne asked. Perrie nodded.

"Anyways," Jade decided to have a change from the hopeless subject with a roll of her eyes. "I've heard that Lou is head over heels for Harry. Is it true?" 

"Oh my gosh! The lucky guy is Harry? They'd be so cute together!" Perrie clapped her hands and continued to fangirl. 

"Wait what? Since when has Louis been gay?" Jesy frowned.

"Oh, come on, Jes! Keep up with the rumours, you're so slow." Jade teased.

"Yeah, well, I don't really pay much attention because it's always so dramatic for no reason. It's just not interesting for me." She remarked. "But what is he doing with El then?"

"Not interesting enough, eh?" Leigh laughed. "I guess he's just using her as a beard."

"You know, it's so sad being clueless about being a beard. I'd hate to be in that position!" Perrie had no idea how ironic her words were. "I've also heard stories that Eleanor is using Louis as a beard too! Apparently, she's a secret lesbian and she's going out with Dani."

"It's funny because Danielle and I are apparently dating too." Jade laughed.

"Damn, this is too much for me. I'm glad that I've never been a part of gossip season." Jesy sighed of relief.

But Jesy was wrong. There's been a boy that's got his eye on her and the rumours flew around quickly, especially since that boy was the most popular jock in school. Ed Sheeran, the quarterback in Eastwood High's football team was determined to finally pursue his girl. They've been friends since elementary school and he's had his eye on her ever since. He knew that he had to make her his this year and it was no longer a secret.

Jade spotted Ed across the room with a distracted look. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jesy and Jade knew exactly why. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jes." Her smirk was returned with a confused look from Jesy.

\- - - - - - - - - -

It was finally Friday and Louis felt better. The idea of everyone knowing about his secret still made him feel uncomfortable but at least he didn't have to hide it anymore. There were many students in the LGBT community so it wasn't as big of a deal. He walked down the hallway, spotting Niall and Harry chatting. Harry gave him a bright smile and Niall's expression was the complete opposite. Well, then.

"Boo bear!" Eleanor's squeaky voice could be hear from miles away. Louis sighed, his eyes closing in distress. Oh yeah, he forgot about her. Soon, he felt a kiss to his cheek. "Are you coming to my party on Saturday?"

"Sure." He gave her a smile but wanted to push her off of him. She smiled and latched onto him like a leach. 

Harry looked confused at the sight, he expected them to be over already. He still had a tiny bit of hope in him, though. Louis has always been on Harry's mind. Whenever he's in class, whenever he's studying and this should be a horrible thing for him to do but he even thinks of him while he's in bed with Niall. He's almost screamed out Louis' name a couple of times instead of his boyfriend's. It's shameful but true. He tried to deny his feelings for the sun kissed boy but hearing rumours about Louis returning his feelings destroyed his attempts. But being with Niall was easy because when he looked into his blue eyes, it wasn't hard to imagine Louis' instead. Niall was fully aware of his infatuation with their friend and he'd been even more possessive over Harry than usual once he also heard of the news flying around. 

With a goodbye kiss from Eleanor, Louis walked over to the couple. Harry tried not to look hurt by the action and tried to play it cool by turning to his locker. Zayn appeared soon after with a smiled, feeling great about the beautiful weather that they hardly received under the London sky. Although, once he spotted Liam and Jade laughing, it would be almost impossible to turn his frown upside down. Perrie soon came by and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and complained about not getting enough sleep. Josh could be seen frowning at that sight.

"Aw, isn't that pathetic." Taylor fake pouted.

"What?" Demi was annoyed at the blonde. She didn't know how much longer she could stand being with her.

"It's ridiculous that there's a cheating and backstabbing frenzy going on with that group." Taylor smirked. "Liam's cheating on Jade with Zayn, Zayn's cheating on Perrie with Liam and Perrie's cheating with Josh. That's just sad."

"Why is it any of your business?" Demi interjected.

"It's only safe to pay attention to liars and dirty, dirty cheats of the world when your so called friend is one of them." Her eyebrows rose as she gave a pointed look at Demi.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She shook her head and closed her locker.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato!" Selena rushed in with tears streaming down her face. "You liar! You-You traitor!" All her screaming caused a commotion. Everyone in the halls turned to face the clashing trio.

"Show time." Taylor laughed to herself and twirled her hair.

"I can't believe you! All this time, you hated on my relationship with Justin just because you wanted him for yourself!" Selena accused. Demi was frustrated as she looked back at the girl she thought she knew. How could Selena believe in such a thing?

"Why would I want him? He's yours. All yours." Demi pointed out.

"Don't even lie to me, you skank. You know what? Our friendship is over forever." The girl in tears spoke.

Tears began to spring into Demi's eyes too. "Whatever. Fine. Why would I want a friend who leaves me for prissy princesses like that piece of trash over there?" She pointed at Taylor who rolled her eyes.

The most unexpected thing happened next and it took everyone by surprise. Even Taylor. Selena's hand went flying until it smacked onto her ex best friend's cheek. Demi whimpered and fell to the ground in pain. Selena gasped, ashamed of what she's just done and Taylor covered her mouth with her hand in half shock and half amusement. It felt like the whole world stopped.

"Selena. Demi. My office. Now!" Unfortunately for the girls, the principal walked by to check on what was making all that commotion and witnessed their argument. The school bell rang and Mr. Cowell was frustrated at all the students who remained frozen and staring at Selena and Demi who were both crying. "Everyone to your classes." He demanded.

During lunchtime, everything felt tense in the cafeteria. It seemed that Selena and Demi weren't the only friends that were fighting that day. Speaking of which, the duo only received a warning since they're usually well behaved. They made up after apologizing to each other, which aggravated Taylor. Demi was smug, knowing that her plan backfired. Well, it didn't backfire entirely when considering the red hand mark still visible on Demi's cheek.

"I lost this time but just you wait for my next plan." Taylor spat once Selena went to search for Justin.

"Taylor, I know we have a certain hatred for each other but can we just be... Friends?" Demi had a hard time with the last word. "I'm tired of all this fighting and Selena just wants us to get along. Let's do this for her."

Taylor hesitated but gave in eventually. Even though her intention was to break Demi's close bond with Selena, she saw how badly it ended up hurting Selena's feelings. "Fine. Truce?"

"Truce." Demi smiled and did something she thought would never happen. She finally got along with Taylor.

At the table beside them, Jesy noticed Ed's stares. She blushed and looked back towards her friends. Jesy was quite disappointed to find out that she was in fact a part of gossip season but the reason for it made it all worth it. She found out about Ed's plan a few days ago and she's been trying to avoid Ed ever since. She was just too scared of what she would do. Jesy's never been in a relationship and she contemplated over whether risking her amazing friendship with Ed to make it into more was worth it or not. Nevertheless, she had to decide quickly because Ed was walking her way.

"Sh*t." She swore under her breath when she spotted the bouquet of flowers and the guitar he brought with him. She knew that he was planning on making a scene.

"Hey, everyone! I want to say something!" Ed announced. Jesy ferociously shook her head at him and mouthed out "no's" repeatedly at him. Everyone looked his way. Jesy sighed and covered her face as she blushed. The girls around her giggled and Leigh pinched her cheeks. "Here is Jesy Nelson." Ed said, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the middle of the cafeteria. She was blushing like crazy and kept smiling at Ed. Many of the other students already knew what was going on and cheered on. "And we've been friends for too long now. And today, I'd like to change that." He winked at Jesy. Everyone in the room wolf whistled and clapped, enjoying the show. Some even pulled out their cell phones to film a video. "For you, Jesy." Ed announced before strumming on his guitar.

"People fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just a touch of a hand." He continued to sing without taking his eyes off of his love. Jesy was so flustered that she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Leigh-Anne, Jade and Perrie were nearly in tears at how cute this all was.

"We found love right where we are." Ed finished, owning a standing ovation.

"So, Jesy... Will you be my girlfriend?" He almost screamed out.

Jesy giggled. "How can I say no, honestly?" She smiled, running towards him and grabbed his face to only bring their lips together. More cheers echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"It's about bloody time!" Leigh-Anne yelled, making everyone laugh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, a party was held at Eleanor's house. Practically everyone had been there since they've all been exhausted from the busy week. They've all made it. They've survived gossip season.

Well, at least some of them have.

Josh was surely a goner. What with Zayn finding him basically swallowing Perrie when they were hidden in a closet. Despite no longer having feelings for his girlfriend, Zayn felt enraged and betrayed.

"What the fuck?" Perrie's eyes widened, pulling away from Josh and looking over his shoulder to see an upset Zayn. "What's this?"

"Oh, shut it, Zayn. It's not like I was the only unfaithful one in this relationship." Perrie spat but was ignored. Zayn was too pissed off to listen and soon enough, Josh was tackled and took several hits to the face. Perrie gasped and instantly tried to get Zayn off of Josh. "Zayn! Zayn! Get off of him!" She cried.

Hearing Perrie's helpless cries, Liam barged into the room with Ed. They were both shocked at the sight but separated the bunch as quickly as they could. Jesy, Jade and many others crowded around the closet to see what all the commotion was about.

"How could you do this to me? And with this?" Zayn yelled, pointing at Josh in disgust. His icy cold eyes sent chills up both Perrie and Josh's spines.

"I only did it because I could practically feel you losing interest in me. I just knew that you'd been cheating on me." Perrie sobbed, noticing the bruises on both of the boys.

"What? I've never even held hands with another person besides you!" He retorted, escaping from Ed's hold.

Perrie stood frozen in shock, she bit her lip and looked down in guilt. Once everyone walked away from the scene and leaving the messed up couple alone with their thoughts, they stayed in an uncomfortable silence in the dark closet. 

"I'm so sorry, Zayn." Perrie sighed and slid down to the floor. "I've messed up big time. But I just felt so unloved. Unwanted."

The raven haired boy sighed and slid down beside her, his back leaning against the wall. "It's my fault for leading you on. But I did love you, Pez. My feelings just aren't there anymore." He sighed.

Perrie laughed silently at the ridiculous moment that just happened moments ago. "Who is she?" She was afraid of the answer but knew she would support her first love no matter what. She knew that she wouldn't be as crushed because her feelings have gone away too after being with Josh for awhile.

"Why would you assume it's a 'she'?" He smirked helplessly.

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I think I'm in love with Liam." His eyes were shut tight. That was the first time he's ever admitted it out loud. His heart raced at the thought of Liam.

"Wow." Perrie looked up ahead of her. "I can't believe I never realized. I'm sure he has mutual feelings." She nudged him. This was some odd behaviour considering the situation but even before the couple got together, they had a playful friendship.

"Are you sure?" Zayn blushed, playing with the tip of his shirt.

"Of course! He stares at you all the time." Perrie encouraged him. "Go on and get out of the closet." She joked.

"Too bad I can't have him. Jade's a lucky girl." Zayn said hopelessly.

For a second, Perrie was taken aback, totally confused by his words. But soon, she found herself bursting out in laughter. "What? Liam and Jade? They've been nothing but friends since they broke it off." 

"Please tell me that you're telling the truth!" Zayn's eyes widened, now filled up with energy. He's been such an idiot!

"I swear!" She smiled, leaning in to give him one last sweet peck on the lips. "Go on. I'm setting you free."

"I'm sorry, Pez." He apologized but didn't stay for her response. He found his own feet leading towards Liam. This is it. He's going to do this. Liam spotted him once he appeared in the room. His face brightened instantly and this only gave Zayn more confidence. He could do this!

"Zayn, have you tried the-" He tried to say but was soon interrupted when Zayn grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to Liam's. The same lips that he's been dying to kiss for so long. Liam flushed, being so shocked and all he could think about was 'finally'. He kissed back with all he had.

"Oi. Those two have finally kissed!" Louis smiled, proud of his best friend for finally growing balls.

"Yeah. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who could clearly see that those idiots were in love." Harry grinned, taking a sip from his red cup. He laughed adorably when Louis mimicked him because of how sappy he sounded and he almost spit out his drink. Louis looked back at him, the fond in his eyes could be noticed from China.

Inevitably, this scene was not unnoticed by Niall. He had had enough of this. He lost control of his own body and soon enough, he was tackling Louis to the ground and throwing punch after punch at him. And that was the second fight of the night. Harry frantically tried to get Niall off of the boy and found himself in the same situation as Perrie just a few minutes ago. Eleanor was upset once setting her eyes on the sight. Not only because all these fights have ruined her party but because her boyfriend was getting bruises all over his face.

"Stop it! Get off of him!" She poured her drink on Niall, succeeding in getting Niall off of Louis.

"What is your problem?" She glared at Niall and helped Louis get up. She kissed Louis' cheeks, Louis sighing once he noticed Harry's disappointed expression. 

They had to accept it someday. They just couldn't be together at the moment because they're both already taken. Their hearts were the only ones broken from the outcome of gossip season. Harry looked back at Louis once he led Niall upstairs to clean him up in the bathroom and Louis watched hopelessly as Eleanor tried to speak to him.


End file.
